


Answers

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's root challenge. Peter and Sirius on what is going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

"How did this happen, Wormtail?" Sirius demanded.

Peter flinched. He didn't want to talk to Sirius, but there was no-one else. He didn't want to talk about the war, but there was nothing else.

"It just did," Peter said sadly.

"No, there must be some point, something we can point to."

"Not everything has a root cause," Peter said. "Some things just fade in, or fade out. Anger, hate, loyalty." This wasn't the war anymore, but Sirius wouldn't listen to him properly anyway.

"So why do we fight?" Sirius asked.

Peter knew the answer to that one. "To protect Harry."


End file.
